Royal Protocol doesn't always Stand!
by KeiraMcJulian
Summary: Sebek is a young exiled warrior. In his life of roaming he gets caught by evil female cheetahs. But who he collides with is even more surprising for the goldenbronze lion. Rated T for safetyFINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: Royal Collision

Hello people. New fic I've been wanting to do for a while but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Now the first chapter is done. Please read and consider there will be more coming. Here I present Simba's royal side and the contradiction in a warrior's personnality. I hope you will enjoy. Please review!

I DO NOT OWN SIMBA, NALA, KIARA, KOVU, ZAZU, RAFIKI, SARABI, SARAFINA, SCAR, MUFASA, ZIRA, VITANI AND ALL THAT IS RELATED TO **THE LION KING** ORIGINAL UNIVERSE. THAT IS ALL PROPERTY OF **WALT DISNEY PICTURES**.

BUT I DO OWN SEBEK, JEYAU, NEPHI AND THE BEHAVIOUR OF THE ANIMALS (THAT DO NOT ALREADY HAVE A ROLE IN THE ORIGINAL STORIES) IN THIS FIC.

Rated T for mild violence, little mention of sexual intercourse and later on Vitani's first time ;)

Another day of exile. Another horrible day under the burning sun of Africa. "_I won't stand long anymore…"_ Since he was expelled for high treason, Sebek has been roaming the Savannah lifelessly. His great muscles wouldn't bear him any longer if he failed to find shelter from the cruel aster in the sky and the bitter cold of night. His paws ached awfully with each step he took. Long ago he had been a strong lion soldier of the Sekah Pride. He was the right arm of the King. But now that his horrible sister Mikiarau had betrayed and played him so well, he was, it seemed, doomed to the life of a wanderer until his heartbeat dies out.

Suddenly, his legs could no longer bear his weight. He collapsed on himself, letting out a painful roar. His breathing grew heavier as his sight blurred. Just before fading out it seemed to him that a light beige shape and a darker one closed on to him to see if he was alive.

_Save…me…_ he begged in a whisper.

When he woke up, he was under the shadow of a large Baobab. A soft breeze blew through his mane. He heard a soft signing… a female voice was signing something resembling a song for lost souls… How soothing it was! Incredible calmness crept into his chest and soul. The large yet young lion watched his fur and how dusty and dirty it was. "_What a divine blessing for the unworthy I am…"_ Sebek thought. He blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted to the dimmed light of the Baobab's shadow. He suddenly realized that he was horribly thirsty. He hardly lifted his head from the soil before it fell back hard onto the grassy ground. Still the hypnotizing song went on. But the song seemed too near to him.

In a burst of energy, his mind began racing when he heard the soft signing slowly mutate into a choir of moans and roars. His now-clear vision scanned around only to find out that he was being surrounded by a group of cheetahs. Female cheetahs. They all were incredibly beautiful but as they sang their horrible roaring song, they inched closer. A vicious light shone within their eyeballs. It wasn't lust… either anger… nor was it pleasure… it was HUNGER!

Sebek started backing up only to find his hind legs hit the Baobab's trunk painfully. The dozen cheetahs inched even closer and their signing began to grow more intense and regain its dizzying effect on the lion. It stopped all at once when the first female jumped on the male lion and bit his neck. All of Sebek's strengths came back to him as he felt the fangs cut deep into his flesh. More females attacked him and he fought as wildly as he could. His muscles found the power that had made Sebek the strongest and youngest warrior of his clan and he threw away all the cheetahs. He looked away for a few seconds to the burning hell that awaited him if he ran away. But he had no choice. He span on his hind legs and ran away from the oasis as fast as he could. He didn't notice how far he had ran from his captors but his race was stopped only when he bumped into another lion.

The golden furred lion roared in surprise and all his companions surrounded him, adopting menacing stances. Sebek had fallen, expecting the shock of the fall to be incredibly painful but it wasn't. He had fallen on a richly irrigated and mossy soil. The tall lion he had collided with cut his protective circle to approach Sebek. His mighty shape caste an imposing shadow across Sebek's wounded body. The face was kind though it was now furrowed with a mix of interrogation, frustration and dominance. If this lion was to kill him, then he was going to do him a favour. _"No running anymore…"_ But the lion wasn't the one who spoke first.

_How dare you try to hurt the King ?_ a pale greyish-beige lioness asked between her gritted teeth.

Sebek had not the strength to answer except a faint moan. His voice was scattered by his harsh breathing from the impact. _"Finish me off…"_

_Calm yourself Vitani,_ said a dark beige lioness by the golden male. _Don't you see he is too weak to answer?_

Sebek noticed that she spoke with a voice empty of bitterness. A soft voice, almost softer then the devilish cheetah's signing.

_Look Mother,_ said a younger light beige lioness, _he's hurt! We can't leave him here! Can we Kovu?_

_Your highness?_ asked a younger male with an ebony black mane, addressing to the golden lion.

Sebek looked vaguely at the powerful looking lion that hadn't spoken yet. Then reality dawned on him. _" They won't kill me…they pity me…"_ This mighty lion was King. This was his family. Then Sebek wished not for death anymore. He wished he could be with the strangers. Maybe find with them a new home. A powerful voice arose from the sudden silence, making Sebek shiver to the bone.

_Take him to Pride Rock._

Well I hope you enjoyed. If you want to know what happens to Sebek and why he ran away from his clan review and read the nest chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Fear of a question

Hello! I'm back with one more chapter. For my unknown friend who has been kind enough to review, I dedicate this chapter. To all new readers, You can enjoy both in one reading.

FOR WARNINGS, SEE CHAPTER 1

Enjoy and review!

* * *

What was Pride Rock? Sebek couldn't even ask because he felt himself dragged to a piece of wood on which he was laid. Time flew by slowly as the troop dragged Sebek to a enormous cavernous stone. _"Is this Pride Rock?"_ he asked himself. The namely Vitani threw water in his face. That made him regain full control faster then he would have done alone. He gazed around at the mass of lionesses and lions around him. He'd obviously have to explain himself. He stumbled to his feet but as soon as he did the King approached him. 

He flattened on the ground in order to make himself as less threatening as possible. His tail stuck between his legs and his ears flat on his mane he gazed up at the mighty lion. _"My savior…"_ He waited for a question to come. It came:

_Who are you?_

Not knowing quite how to answer, Sebek answered his name in a low voice followed by a submitted moan. He knew this was the only way that the clan without too much harassment could accept him.

_Where do you come from?_

_From a land far from here, Sire. My clan exiled me._

_Under what motive?_

Sebek trembled. He feared that question as much as he feared being slaughtered on place by angry lionesses. He was largely outnumbered. But he knew that not answering would only make his case worst.

_High treason,_ he managed to articulate.

A powerful roar came out of the King's throat and Sebek laid his head on the ground. He knew that high treason wasn't easily forgiven in highly respectable clans, because this looked like a very respected one. _" What of me now…"_ The King seemed to think a moment. The light beige lioness approached the King.

_May I have a word with you?_

_Yes._

They went away from Sebek's earshot.

_Father,_ she said, _remember what you did with Kovu. By leaving him a chance you ended up discovering your daughter's love! My love! Maybe this lion can bring something to our pride. At least go by the Royal Protocol and at least give him a chance._

_Kovu had saved your life when I decided to leave him a chance. This one has done nothing but collide with me. Royal Protocol doesn't say anything about this!_

_I'm sorry to interrupt Sire but it does,_ a blue bird said bowing to the King. _The Protocol says clearly that the Monarch must show generosity to stranded lions or lionesses under any circumstances._

_Does the Protocol mention about stranded traitors, Zazu?_ snapped the golden lion.

_The statement_ **"under any circumstances**" _must refer to past events in the stranded one's past._

_Fine,_ sighed the King.

The golden lion walked slowly back to Sebek who was still lying down in submission.

_You may stay here. But if you ever_ (he neared Sebek's face) _ever _(closer) _EVER_ (really close) _cause trouble, I will slay you to pieces._

The King turned away from Sebek who was allowed to rise only when the golden lion had left his sight. All the lionesses left but one, the so-called Vitani. Sebek walked to a rocky shelter but Vitani jumped in front of him. She plunged her yellow eyes into his grey pair. She seemed to examine him when she finally stepped aside to let him take shelter. She remained there, staring at him curiously during a fair few minutes until she came close to him and asked:

_What happened?_

Sebek respectfully lowered his gaze to her feet and began to tell her his story.

_I used to be a soldier, the strongest warrior of my clan. One day, Mikiarau, my sister came to me at night. She was then one of the mates of the chief of our clan. She made me drink, saying it was going to help heal my wounds from my former combats, a strong poison. I lost my control and we… well I couldn't control myself anymore. She tricked me! She then told the Chief I had raped her. He exiled me in the desert to die there. But I didn't flee. My best friend Soreo kept feeding me and kept me up to the news of the clan. He told me my sister's confessions to the Chief. She had tricked me so I was exiled because she couldn't bare… being in love with me. So she had her way and had me exiled so she'd never be tempted again. But one day Soreo stopped meeting me. And so I left._

_How am I supposed to know if you are not lying?_

_If I had wanted to rape someone it wouldn't have been my sister. Besides, you are not obligated to believe me…_

_Obviously,_ Vitani snapped.

Sebek ached to ask her why they had taken him back to Pride Rock but kept his mouth closed. He didn't want to give them the idea that he didn't want to be here. He still didn't look Vitani in the eyes. He hoped she'd go away and leave him to rest. She finally did when the sun was down.

The following days were not as hard to bear as he had thought they would. As long as he sidestepped on the King's passage and on one of his family member's, he was regarded as a decoration more then a weight to an ankle. He soon learned his place, the name of the Royal Family members and the role of each one of the lions and lionesses. The King's name was Simba; the queen's was Nala. The princess's name was Kiara and her mate was Kovu. Vitani was Kovu's sister. The blue bird was the King's counsellor and his name was Zazu. The others had names that Sebek couldn't bring himself to remember. There was one older lioness that didn't have a mate. It was Simba's mother, Sarabi. She was sick.

Sebek knew the art of healing from his warrior training. However he didn't dare asking for the permission to see the lioness. The King would never let him near her. But Sebek knew what was her problem just by hearing the other lionesses chatting about it by the waterhole. Her illness could be overcome by eating Baobab leaves and large sourplums. One day, he heard a horrible coughing from inside the royal cave. Tomorrow was the asking day, the day where a routine of permissions were asked to the King. He was going to ask to heal Sarabi.

Sebek didn't sleep well that night, his stress-o-meter rising with each passing hour before dawn. Why did he fear after all these weeks? _" Because I haven't spoken to the King yet…"_ The answer came only when the first sunrays pierced the horizon. _" I must have a talk with him."_ However, the lion intimidated him. Sebek had been used to dominating all other lions of his clan but the Chief but now all lions were dominating him. His submissive attitude had paid off because no one was snapping at him anymore. Some lionesses had started smiling at him when he'd began re-building his body to it's former shape. He had grown bigger yet no bigger then the King, about Kovu's size. The King's daughter had grown friendly with him as well as Vitani. They had even asked him to join them for a short walk.

As the asking hour neared, Sebek felt his heartbeat accelerate. A few lionesses asked their demands and the King, looking in a really good mood, willingly granted them their wish. Sarabi had even walked out to assist the routinely event that, people said, she herself had settled during her husband's reign.

When everyone had demanded, he shakily walked towards the King. All showed surprise to his behaviour but no one seemed to object. Not even the King himself showed disapproval. He reached a respectful distance and stopped. He bowed low and raised his head to ask his request.

_- I wish to heal the Mother Queen.

* * *

_

Well **The Ligerion King **, this was for you. There is more to come people. Please review and tell me what you think about it!

KeiraMcJulian


	3. Chapter 3: Finally trusted

Hello people! This is my new chapter. Again it is dedicated to THE LIGERION KING for his support so far. My respects your Highness. Here you all can find out what Simba is going to tell Sebek about his demand. We see the first steps of acceptance which are relieving for Sebek

FOR WARNINGS SEE CHAP 1

Have fun and review!

* * *

Everyone stared at him in surprise. He could feel the heavy looks on him as he bowed again to Simba. Sarabi's eyes filled with hope and confidence as she lowered he gaze on the young lion. But she couldn't answer. Her son had to.

_How could you possibly do that?_ Asked Simba.

Relieved to hear curiosity rather then doubt in the King's voice, Sebek looked at him and told him:

_Her Majesty suffers of a simple disease that can be healed by simple ways Sire,_ answered Sebek.

_My healer, Rafiki has already tried to heal her. What makes you think you can obtain better results?_

_I don't pretend to be better Your Highness. But your healer might have confused Fungal Infection with Lung irritation. It is a commonly made mistake, I assure you._

Simba looked at his mother lovingly. He desperately wanted her to heal. Then he thought that this challenge could be the one that would determine if Sebek could become one of them. He hesitated, feeling torn between the need of his mother healing and the apprehension he felt at the thought of leaving his mother's fate in Sebek's power. But seeing his mother's pleading eyes, his heart softened. " Why not…" He turned to face the young lion and noticed how he'd been willingly bending to the pride's rules, to his own will and remained as submitted as he was at the beginning, awaiting the moment where he'd be allowed to consider himself a part of this world new to him. Simba thought he had been unfair to the strong young one. He gazed down at the golden-bronze figure bowing to him.

_You can try_, he answered simply.

_Thank you Your Highness,_ answered Sebek failing to hide his overwhelming joy at the fact of being trusted.

_Kiara, Vitani, Kovu. Would you please go with Sebek and get what he needs to heal my dear Mother_, the King called.

_Yes Father,_ answered Kiara.

And there it was, the day Sebek had been longing for. He took off with Kovu and the two females towards the nearest Baobab tree. He walked a fair distance behind the royal couple and their follower when Kovu halted, letting the females to chat together. Sebek continued his way to Kovu who, most unexpectedly, followed Sebek forward. The males walked slowly behind the females.

_I hear you are a warrior_.

_I am,_ answered Sebek in a respectful tone.

_I used to fight a lot. That was when I didn't live here._

_If I may ask, where did you live, Sir?_

_Please Sebek, we are roughly of the same age. Call me Kovu._

_I will._

_I used to live on the other side of the kingdom. My mother was the head lioness of the recluses. She vowed to avenge Scar, Simba's uncle. Scar had killed Mufasa, Simba's father. But Simba won this battle. Only my mother Zira remained faithful to Scar and embarked the whole clan on a war against Simba's. Until I met my wonderful Kiara… But it was really Vitani who put a stop the final fight by realising our mother was wrong._

_What happened to her?_

_She fell in the river when the dam ceded. It had rained many days before so the river overflowed it. How ironical… Scar died by fire and Zira by water._

_How did you join this pride?_

_Simba was merciful enough to give me a chance. But I nearly spoiled it when Zira caught us both when we were gone to take a walk. He exiled me but Kiara and I were in love and he realized we were meant to be together. That Zira was the real problem, not the rest of the clan._

_So I am not the first one he shows mercy to…_

_No. And most certainly not the last._

They finally arrived to the Baobab. The first branches were really high.

_How will you reach the leaves?_ asked Kiara

_By climbing in the tree, Princess._

_How? The branches are so high!_ said Vitani.

Finding the familiar thrill of proving himself extremely freshening, Sebek walked away from the tree to take his momentum. When he was far enough, he plunged forward and jumped as high as he could. His claws sank in the trunk of the Baobab and he climbed the little distance there was left until the first branch. The tore a few leave apart under the impressed screams of the two females and the amused look of the dark male beneath him.

_Catch them!_ he yelled at Kovu.

_How are you going to come down?_ Asked Vitani.

_I haven't considered that little detail_, thought Sebek.

_Just try not to break a leg,_ teased Kiara.

Sebek clung on the trunk and left deep claw marks in the bark of the tree before landing shakily on the ground. He held his head in pride but lowered it when then neared him. They then took off for the jungle. Lions do not live in the jungle so they couldn't stay really long. They found sourplums and headed back for Pride Rock. They looked up and saw big black clouds nearing very fast.

_A storm is coming,_ exclaimed Vitani.

_We must find shelter,_ said Kovu.

And so they ran for cover as a strong wind began to blow._ " This wind is going to make all the animals of the Savannah run for cover …"_ thought Sebek. As he ran with the precious ingredients between his teeth, the strong winds made the Baobab leaves escape his grip. Sebek gave the sourplum to Vitani and ran for the leaves. Kovu saw a herd or rhino running blindly towards the golden-bronze male.

_Sebek! Come back!_

But the wind roared too wildly and covered Kovu's scream. As Sebek took the leaves back in his teeth, he looked sideways only to see the gigantic rhino's horn. He jumped back and then left to evade the rhino only to find himself in the way of another one. He jumped and sidestepped and ran to evade all the mastodons, keeping a firm grip onto his treasure. Sebek at last managed to escape what he thought was the last beast. Suddenly he felt a horrible pain shooting through his ribcage as he landed on the back of a rhino and slid down.

_Sebek!_ screamed Vitani.

_No!_ cried Kiara.

* * *

MOUHOUHAHAHA! Ends here! Please review so I can tell you what happens to Sebek!

KeiraMcJulian


	4. Chapter 4: Healing the Mother Queen

Welcome back to my fic! I'm KeiraMcJulian and I present to you my forth chapter! I know it's been long compared to how fast I usually give out my chapters but I have a lot to do so please accept this chapter (which I hope you will enjoy as much as the three first) as my humblest apologies. Read and review for more!

FOR WARNINGS SEE CHAP 1.

* * *

The ferocious wind engulfed the female's voices. Kovu ran to the other male and charged him on his back. He deployed all his forces to drag the golden-bronze male back to their shelter. Kiara roared in fear when a bolt lit up a fire on the dry wood of a dead tree, which fell directly in front of Kovu. Kovu managed to stop, avoiding to be crushed under the massive trunk.

The fire, swept away by the wind, became a wild brazier, running in the direction of Pride Rock. Caught by the flames, deranged by Sebek's weight on his back, Kovu backed away from the fire, which spread out faster with each blow of wind. The two helpless females couldn't see the males through the heavy smoke created by the fire.

_We must help Kovu and Sebek! They'll get killed!_ yelled Vitani.

Both female ran through the brazier and coughed heavily as they struggled to clear their blurred vision. Finally Kiara took off with Vitani on her heels for Kovu's inert shape on the yellowed grass. Kiara licked Kovu's face hastily. Vitani did the same with Sebek. The two males blinked their eyes blindly. Kovu woke up and saw Sebek lying on the ground.

I_ can't carry him anymore! I'm too weak,_ said Kovu in a faint whisper. _I can run but I can't carry him._

_I will._

Simba's giant figure pierced the smoke and flames. With his power, he lifted Sebek and shifted his weight so it would be the as comfortable as it could be. The fast gallop awoke Sebek. He saw the ground being swallowed under the powerful lion's strides. Kovu followed closely on his right and the females on his left, Vitani being the closest to him. He saw something from his height that the others didn't seem to notice.

_Ravine!_

Sebek jumped off Simba's back. His sudden call and his movement made all the others sink their claws into the soft earth now covered with light ashes and slide stop just in time to avoid falling into the ravine.

_Run at your left!_ Simba ordered.

_We can't! The ravine is curving!_ Vitani objected.

_We're trapped!_ Kovu said.

_Then we must jump!_ Kiara said.

_Jump?_ Vitani screamed.

_It's a river down there! We can't die from this height!_ Kovu approved.

_Go before the fire is too close!_ Simba commanded

Kovu and Kiara jumped in the water immediately followed by Vitani and Sebek. Simba jumped last and they all swam to the shore. The heavy-breathing lions halted for a moment. Kiara and Kovu side by side, Sebek and Vitani head to head and Simba between the two couples. Sebek shook himself first and looked around. He noticed that the ravine gently went back up and that they could easily reach Pride Rock passing by there. But suddenly, he realized the horrible thing about this whole adventure…

Lowering his head in defeat, Sebek walked to Simba. He lied down in front of the King. Simba looked at him in surprise. Vitani trotted over to Sebek. Sebek was about to say why he behaved this way when Simba spoke.

_What is it?_

_Simba!_ Vitani called. _Sebek wanted to tell you about what he found! It's by the riverbed!_

The King walked to the place that Vitani motioned towards. He saw a few leaves and a sourplum soaked in water from the river.

_Incredible…_ he murmured.

_Isn't it!_ Vitani enthused.

_You made it despite of the fire and wind?_

_I wanted to heal the Mother Queen. Nothing would have forbidden me to do so, Sire_, Sebek said bowing to Simba.

_Wow, you had them!_ Kovu exclaimed.

_You really are incredible!_ Kiara marvelled.

_We have to bring this to Sarabi!_ Vitani urged.

The five lions took off in a gallop and arrived at Pride Rock. There was a cortege of lionesses at the cave's entrance. All of them had worried faces. A mandrill was sitting by the Mother Queen who was harshly breathing. All of this, Sebek saw from the outside. He had stopped dead at the entrance of the cave. He wasn't allowed inside this cave.

The King nuzzled his mother tenderly. Queen Nala motioned to Sebek to come in. He came in with his tail tucked between his hind legs, not wanting to make a show of his accomplishment. He gave the ingredients to the mandrill to prepare.

_What am I supposed to do with this?_ Rafiki asked.

_Make her eat them,_ Sebek said in a low respectful voice.

_These two simple things are supposed to heal her?_ Rafiki asked doubtfully.

_Do as he says,_ Simba ordered in a tone that left no place for arguing.

Seeing Simba show him so much trust, Sebek felt warmth in his chest. He prayed that the fruit and leaves would really heal the old lioness. He wanted it for her but he had to admit for himself as well. Being a part of this world would mean a great deal to him.When the mandrill was done feeding Sarabi the ingredients, Sebek slowly turned away from the royal family. Vitani trotted over to him.

_Don't go,_ she pleaded.

_I'm sorry Miss but this isn't my place. I'm not a member of the Royal family, or a member of this pride yet. I'd rather remain at my place until your King decides otherwise._

_You will be soon,_ Vitani assured.

_Please Miss. You'd hurt me if it didn't turn out this way. Please leave this decision to your King. Now if you'll excuse me I shall go to my shelter._

Sebek bowed and left Vitani to her thoughts. _" What a special lion. I must confess that he is quite interesting…"_ As he watched Vitani return to the cave, Sebek thought for himself _"She is so kind. Beautiful coat in the moonlight also…"

* * *

Well that's all for now folks! Hope you enjoyed it! Review for more_

KeiraMcJulian


	5. Chapter 5: Zebra problem

Hello there! Sorry for the delay but I was on vacation and... ah you don't want to know. Well here's my fifth chapter! Finally get the meaning of the title! Read and Enjoy!

FOR WARNINGS SEE CHAP 1

* * *

He fell asleep. The next morning, he awoke just in time to salute the departing lionesses. They were to leave for the hunt. This would leave him alone with Simba, Kovu and the two other males, Jeyau and Nephi. Along with the cubs of course. When the females left for the hunt, Jeyau and Kovu took the cubs to play by the waterhole. Nephi, an older lion that had remained with Mustafa in the time of his reign, sat with Simba discussing diplomatic matters. Sebek didn't wish to interrupt but Simba called him. 

The golden-bronze lion walked to the red-mane one. Sebek was introduced to Nephi who turned out to be an old warrior. Nephi was telling Simba that the hyenas had ravaged the zebra herd that lived west of Prideland.

_The zebras call for justice, Sire._ Nephi explained.

_What can we do Nephi? I can't slaughter Hyenas to please the Zebras. It's called murder._

_I know Sire, but we must appease them._

_May I propose something,_ interrupted Zazu.

_Certainly,_ allowed Simba.

_Can't we diminish the Hyenas' territory as a form of punishment?_

_Zazu. Do you really think this will work with bean-seize brained animals?_ Nephi retorted.

_What do you think Sebek?_

Taken aback by the King's question, Sebek stared at his kind face that honestly wanted his opinion.

_I suppose the hyenas do not come near Pride Rock,_ he said hesitantly.

_No they don't,_ said Zazu.

Unless they want to be hung to a tree as decorations or treat for condors! Nephi laughed.

_And it's reproduction season, right?_ Sebek asked.

_It is,_ approved Simba, _where are you getting at?_

_Well, I thought that maybe we could allow them to graze and reproduce safely near Pride Rock for a year so they can grow the herd back to it's original size?_

_They will refuse!_ Zazu objected. _They'll refuse because they'll think we want easy preys._

_Then promise them not to hunt them,_ suggested Sebek.

_Hey, the kid's got a brain!_ Nephi said giving a hard but friendly pat in Sebek's back.

_What kid's got brain?_ Jeyau asked as he stepped on the main platform followed by Kovu and an army of cubs.

_Son,_ began Nephi, _this kid what's your name again?_

_Sebek._

_Sebek's found a really good plan._

Nephi's praises made Sebek shrink slightly. Simba listened intently at Nephi's resume of Sebek's idea and seemed to think it through. Jeyau gave Sebek a sincere smile when his father had finished telling him the idea.

_Well it's a good plan,_ approved Simba, _now if you will excuse me I need to talk with Sebek. Zazu can you deliver the message to the herd that they can arrive whenever suits them._

_But Your Majesty… the Royal Protocol says that we cannot allow permanent residents on the borders of Pride Rock…._

_Royal Protocol doesn't always stand!_

On this, the King left the three males and Zazu to discuss the next problem. Sebek willingly followed the King to the waterhole. His usual role in the clan forbade him to drink before the King like the others did. But this time, when he halted a few meters before Simba, the King halted as well. Sebek looked at him incredulously. Simba motioned over to the waterhole for Sebek to go and take a drink.

Almost without believing it, Sebek stepped forward and lowered his head to the water. As he slowly drank the water, he heard the soft paws on the dusty earth. He felt the red mane brush his own brown. He suddenly felt protected. The King, his King was standing beside him, allowing him a peaceful drink. It was the first step to acceptance. When he was finish drinking, instead of backing off, Sebek remained by his King's side to protect him as he had done a few minutes before.

The closeness of Simba made him feel calm. The King had finally accepted him and he knew the others would as soon as they saw him with Simba. He didn't need to tremble near him anymore. That thought made his spirits lift. The freedom he felt forced him to restrain a roar of joy. What he felt for Simba was strong. Loyalty, tenderness and friendship. Simba stopped drinking and they both walked a little bit past the waterhole.

_May I ask you a question, Sire?_ Sebek asked.

_Do so my friend._

Hearing Simba calling him his friend was overwhelming. He felt like bucking with joy but he focused on his question.

_You told your counsellor that the Royal Protocol didn't always stand._

_Indeed._

_When does it not stand?_

_When the situation can only be fixed by bypassing the Protocol or when another creature needs help._

_So it's a chance that it stood for me?_

Simba's reddish-brown eyes dug into his own grey eyes. His gaze intensified, as memories seemed to flash across the King's mind.

_Sometimes, the protocol must be bypassed._

Sensing that he had hit a sensitive point, Sebek broke eye contact. They walked on for a few more meters. Just then, a smell ran past them, carried by the wind.

_Hyenas…_ whispered Simba.

_Why are they after you, Sire?_ Sebek wondered.

_They hate me. They hated my father and hate my daughter. They'll always hate us, lions. If it weren't of us, they'd be ruling the Savannah. We should go back to Pride Rock now._

_Yes Sire._

They ran back to Pride Rocks just as a large number of Hyenas appeared on the hills. Their eyeballs shone in the mild darkness that dusk offered. Sebek and Simba walked side by side up Pride Rock. Simba's new young protégé was holding his head higher but still had his tail hanging low.

That night, Sebek didn't sleep alone. But since you had to be the mate of a member of the Royal Family to be allowed in the back of the cavern where it's really dark and fresh, he remained by the entrance along with the newly arrived females. It was still fresher then outside. He slept a dreamless night.

* * *

Here I hope you enjoyed it.

Please revies for more

KeiraMcJulian


	6. Chapter 6: Sebek's promise

Hello people! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the delay guys and girls I had a rough time with this one. I really appreciate the long time support of the Ligerion Emperor and the new found support of Sun Rei Lioness. I really appreciate your lovely and encouraging comments. Here! This chapter is dedicated to you both! Read and Review!

The next morning, it seemed like the whole pride was overexcited. As the Royal Protocol commanded, Sebek, being Simba's new protégé, stuck to the King like his shadow all day. So would be the next week until Sebek would be allowed to walk freely around the clan. Sarabi had successfully recovered from her illness and this was a celebrating day because she would appear to the clan for the first time in three days. Sebek saw all around of Pride Rock. All but the very top of it, which was granted access to only the King and his Heir.

Simba taught him to respect all forms of life like his own father had taught him. _" The circle of life…"_ Those words of Simba kept running in Sebek's head. When the sun was fairly high in the sky, Sarabi made her apparition. She looked as fresh as a young female.

_This is all because of you Sebek,_ Sarabi said lowering her gaze onto the young lion bowing to her. _You have my eternal gratitude._

_It's been an honour for me to help you Your Highness_, Sebek humbly answered.

_What can I do to thank you?_

Silence fell as the gazes travelled from Sebek's reclined shape to Sarabi's waiting expression.

_Please let me know whenever you are not well. I shall see to it._

_How humble of you, young one. I will._

There was an angry stomping and a sound of shaken leaves. Rafiki had left furiously.

_Seeing your healer's reaction,_ Sebek began_, I guess I will retract myself._

_He's only a little picky, don't worry about him,_ Simba said.

_Your Majesty, I really don't want to spread trouble within your circle of friend._

_You are in this circle now. The whole clan is my circle of friend. Wether Rafiki likes it or not, you are a good healer, _Simba responded.

_Can I at least set this with him?_

_Yes. Tomorrow. We have business to attend to for now._

All the lionesses but the Royal Family members left to mind their own business. Nala, Simba, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Jeyau, Nephi and Sebek now remained.

_We have a courtesy visit to attend to today,_ stated Nala

_The Gazelles of the East have invited us. Supposedly they have a gift for the Royal Family,_ finished Simba.

_What does it have to do with me?_ Sebek asked politely

_You are here to accompany Vitani and as my protégé and one of my escorts as Jeyau and Nephi._

_I'm honoured Sire._

_When do we leave?_ Kiara asked.

_In a few moments when my Mother joins us,_ said Nala.

A lioness about Sarabi's age approached the gathered family. She was beautiful neat beige, almost white, with tender sky blue eyes. She was there; it was said, to replace Sarabi as the representant of the Parent Highnesses. Her name was Sarafina. The group left in a hierarchic order, Jeyau opening the procession and Vitani and Sebek closing it. Nephi escorted Sarafina.The walk was to take a fair amount of time. Vitani wanted to know more about Sebek. She was constantly asking him questions.

_Did you leave a mate behind? Where you were before?_

_I didn't. I had given my life to my King. I had an endless loyalty to him and he really was a friend._

_I understand your pain,_ said Vitani, I_ was loyal to my mother as well before she died and I realised that she was on the wrong track. She was blinded by hate…_

_This is a sad story,_ Sebek said looking deeply into Vitani's yellow eyes.

_You look better when you are not submissive._

_I apologize if my attitude displeases you Miss._

_No, it's not that it displeases me. But you have a beautiful strong body… naturally built for dominance. So when you keep your head up straight and your tail high it gives you kind of a… charm._

_Your praises are very touching,_ Sebek said involuntarily raising his head higher.

Vitani was naturally led to lowering her head as he lifted his. She found comfort in his now strong presence.

_I would have never thought I'd see you with your head low. You are a strong lioness._

_Sometimes, even the strongest needs protection and dominance,_ Vitani said, breaking eye contact.

Sebek looked at the lioness beside him. She was beautiful. She seemed so small and so defenceless. Sebek was overwhelmed by the need to be her protector, her defence against the world. Then he felt torn between the endless loyalties he already felt toward Simba. How could he remain loyal to Simba and protect Vitani?His thoughts were brutally interrupted by a rough smell in the air. All the others seemed to have noticed. Jeyau nervously smelt the bitter smell in the air. Simba's fur straightened on his back. Nala flattened her ears and growled.

_What is it?_ Kiara asked her father.

_Cheetahs,_ Simba whispered.

_No…_ Sebek said.

_Something wrong?_ Vitani questioned.

_I crossed cheetahs as I made my way across the desert. They sang and then tried to eat me alive._

_In the desert? Eating you alive?_ Vitani's eyes widened. _You should tell Simba!_

_I'll go._

Sebek ran up to Simba to tell him what he had lived in the desert. Simba found strange that cheetahs remained together in such a harsh surrounding. Especially that they had tried to eat a living strong male lion.

_They never come inside the Savannah at this time of the year,_ stated Sarafina.

_True,_ confessed Nephi.

_Listen!_ Simba commanded.

The soft signing had started. The song drew awful memories back to Sebek. They had to either run or prepare for battle.

_Sire, we must get away, we are largely outnumbered!_ Sebek shouted his King.

_How can you know?_

_The song. It used to be sung by only one female. They were about seven when they caught me. Now about three female are singing the song. Following the logic of their approach, they must be about 20! We are only 9!_

_Impossible! Cheetahs never gather in groups of more then 5 to 8,_ exclaimed Jeyau.

_Please your Highness we must go,_ pleaded Sebek.

_Sebek's right,_ said Kovu. _The number they are cannot erase the fact that cheetahs are deadly creatures when they are hungry. Whatever drew them together and so close to Pride Rock caused them enough trouble for them to consider attacking a small group of Lions._

_Right, follow me,_ said Nephi.

Unfortunately, they had spent too much time discussing and hungry cheetahs had already arisen in front of them. Jeyau and Nephi covered Sarafina and the other females but Vitani. Vitani advanced with Kovu, Simba and Sebek towards the herd of cheetahs. The growling lions ferociously clawed the earth beneath their paws. The signing stopped when the three cheetahs saw Sebek. They licked their lips with delight at the thought of sinking their claws and fangs into the firm flesh of the lion. Then the eldest of the cheetahs roared and they all plunged forward. On Simba's signal, the three males and Vitani charged with tremendous velocity into the herd of cheetahs. They hit the herd with incredible strength.

Sebek hadn't fought for a long time now but it was nothing new to him. He knew where to hit, how to bite and slash. His teeth tore off shreds of cheetah flesh and blood ran across his victim's body and face. The fierce golden-bronze lion chased the cheetahs away. When he turned around to see how the others were going, he saw that two cheetahs had cornered Simba against a rock.Without hesitation, Sebek ran to help his King. All his anger from the past months in the desert and all his power overwhelmed him and he jumped on both cheetahs, throwing them a good few meters away from the King, onto a tree trunk where the breaking of their spine was herd. He was now breathing fast and facing the cheetahs menacingly, placing himself directly between Simba and the enemies. All fangs out, he roared and scared the females away from his group. The anger within him faded slowly has his claws retracted instinctively.

He turned calmly to face his group. Vitani was slightly afraid just as the others. Sebek didn't understand their attitude. Hadn't he saved them? Hadn't he proved to be loyal to his King? He adopted a more normal stance as he glanced incredulously at his friends. Simba took a step towards him and seemed relieved that Sebek bowed to him. Vitani stepped forward to meet Sebek who raised his head.

_You scared me,_ she simply said.

_You scared us all actually,_ Nala added.

_I apologize if I scared you your Highness._

_It's fine,_ assured Kiara, _but when you were done with the cheetahs, we almost thought you were going to jump on us._

_You're a strong one kid,_ Nephi said. _You just seemed ready for more._

_Yes. Like you were going to bite their head off,_ laughed Jeyau.

_Your Majesty,_ Sebek said addressing Simba, _my purpose was your protection. Please know that I would never turn against you._

Poor Sebek... Why do I have to make him go through such a heart-tearing situation... Well because we all go through this and he is no exception. Well in the next chapter you will see what the gazelles had to give to the King of Kings... remember they are animals please. Now read and review for the next chapter of Royal Protocol doesn't Always Stand!

KeiraMcJulian


	7. Chapter 7: Hibiscus

Simba looked taken aback by Sebek's vow of loyalty. He saw the powerful lion was on his side, definitely declaring himself his ally. The King saw that Sebek was honest and said:

Thank you for saving my life Sebek.

Your Majesty please. It was my duty. You spared me that day when I collided with you. You could have abandoned me to my fate…

No I couldn't. The protocol forbade me to.

But you said that the Royal Protocol didn't always stand.

Simba was stricken by the young lion's memory. "He remembers my teachings…"

For that reason I consider myself lucky to be alive and with you all today, concluded Sebek.

My friend, Simba began, I didn't see how loyal you were to our pride only shortly after you arrived here. I didn't see as well how deep your feelings were about us, about me. You have my eternal trust.

The King stepped closer to Sebek and rested his head against Sebek's shoulder. This was more then he'd ever expected. When Vitani did the same, a burst of joy rose inside Sebek's heart. The smiling lions continued their way to the east of Prideland.

When they finally arrived in the gazelles' permanent territory, Simba and Nala roared a greeting. The gazelles grazing in the field beneath them looked up, unsure whether they should run at the sight of these lions. When three male gazelle ran over to Simba, the herd began grazing peacefully again.

Welcome in Hestal's domain, King of Kings, said the biggest of the three males.

The pleasure is ours.

Please follow us. We will take you to our Queen.

The gazelles sidestepped on the King's family's passage. The animals bowed to each other until they reached a small hill, shadowed by an enormous acacia. A tall gracious gazelle awaited Simba and his cortege.

Welcome King of Kings.

We thank you for your invitation, Hestal.

The honour is mine. How was your voyage here?

Fine. It was fine, answered Nala when she saw that Simba was about to mention the cheetahs.

This pleases me, Hestal said. Now will you please come with me King and Queen of Prideland? We have a present for you. My guards will take care of your escorts,

Simba and Nala left with Hestal and her followers. Many young female gazelles came over with large leaves they used as fans. Sebek lied down and was joined by Vitani. The couples chatted happily as the young females began to prance and dance for their guests.

Does this happen often? Sebek inquired.

No. It is quite rare that courtesy visits are that entertaining, confessed Kiara.

Simba and Nala soon came back with a flower, a gigantic flower. Curiosity drove the lions to walk up to the royal couple to sniff at the strange plant Nala carried.

This flower is called a Hibiscus. It's beautiful and brings good dreams, Hestal said.

The big red flower smelled incredibly good. Hestal told the lions that putting the Hibiscus in water would cause it to grow bigger and that they could eventually put the seeds back in the earth. More flowers would grow and then decorate Prideland with beautiful bright colours.

Thank you Hestal for this beautiful present. You are welcome to visit Prideland whenever you desire, added Simba.

Milord, would you like to stay here for the night? You shouldn't walk by night.

Thank you for your generous offer Queen Hestal but we really should go, said Nala.

Then may your journey back home be safe, Hestal said bowing to her King and Queen.

Goodbye Queen, Simba said as the lions bowed to Hestal.

When Simba turned back, he saw Hestal's majestic silhouette depicted in black against the fiery sky at dusk. After a last prance of goodbye, Hestal disappeared behind the hills.

The lion cortege proceeded into the den when the finally arrived. None of the lionesses and cubs was asleep. As he liked to do when he came back from a far visit, Simba went over to each lioness and cub to wish him or her goodnight. Sebek found the scene touching. All the cubs meowing and all the lionesses craving for his attention presented an incredible occasion for the King to bond with his pride. Glancing at Nala, Sebek noticed that she didn't seem jealous of the other lionesses that Simba nuzzled. In the dimmed light of the den, the lions, once greeted by Simba fell in a profound sleep. Last to be greeted, Nala purred affectionately at her mate and King. Sebek fell asleep last. He knew why he hadn't been greeted. "It isn't the time yet…" he told himself.

The next morning, as half of the lionesses were preparing to leave for the hunt, a sound of thundering hooves reverberated in the air. "The zebras…" Sebek remembered. Simba's head had lifted instantly and he began to walk to the zebras. A tall zebra stallion whinnied a stop. Nearly forty zebras dung their hooves into the earth to stop their run. Sebek gazed down at the herd. He knew that Zebras usually gathered in groups of hundreds.

Incredible isn't it? The damages hyenas have done to this herd? a female voice said behind him.

Yes indeed, your Highness, Sebek answered.

Please call me Nala.

With all due respect, I don't think I can.

Why is that?

I've been taught and trained to call members of the royal family by their title and not their names.

I shall leave you the time to get used to it.

Thank you.

So Sebek. I heard from my daughter's husband that you are a warrior. Did you fight a lot?

I did. I used to be my King's protector. But now that I'm here I feel a little useless.

Kovu used to feel left out too. He probably is the only one who can understand how you feel.

He is. Really your Majesty can't I do anything? I'm used to be doing a lot in a pride. Fight, defend and checking borders, hunting…

Weren't the lionesses hunting?

They did. Only we, warriors, did as well to let the lionesses rest.

I understand. Well you could start by doing what you said you'd do.

I'm not sure I know what you mean your Highness.

I heard from my husband that you planned on talking to Rafiki about your healing methods or your intentions on how to use them.

OH! Yes I did say I'd do that! Thanks for reminding me. I shouldn't be delaying longer.

It's the biggest baobab in the centre of Prideland.

Thanks again your Majesty.


	8. Chapter 8: Moments spoil hours

Hello people! This is one more chapter! We are at chapter 8 and there is much more to come because I have a crazy idea! Chap 9 is already written but I'll wait and see what you think about this one before I give out the punch. Well here we'll see what Rafiki really is about. And you thought there would be no Hyenas? Well you might be surprised. Starting this chapter, everything will have a double sens until you uncover the truth about the Pridelands!(FOR WARNINGS SEE CHAP 1)

ENJOY!

Sebek took off for Rafiki's home He wanted to clear things up with the mandrill before he'd made any false ideas on his intentions. _"But I've delayed too much. He must have already made things up in his mind…"_ He ran a few more minutes when he saw a gigantic baobab tree. _"How to signal my presence?"_

Sebek turned around the tree a few moments as he thought about a way to signal his presence to the monkey. The tree wasn't small enough for him to climb. He finally decided to roar. After a powerful sound from his throat, he waited.

_Simba? _A voice called from the heights of the tree.

_No!_

_Kovu?_

_NO! It's me Sebek!_

_Arh… you go away. Rafiki busy._

_Please I need to talk with you._

_Not me. I don't need so._

_Just a few moments._

_Moments spoil hours._

_It means nothing what you just said._

_Rafiki doesn't care. Leave Rafiki in peace._

_I came to apologize._

No answer. He'd probably hit a weak point. He'd get an audience.

_If you climb, I listen to arrogant lion._

_CLIMB? I can't climb._

_No climb, no talk._

Sebek thought for a moment. Should he even succeed in climbing this monstrous tree, how would he get down?

_How will I get down afterwards?_

_Jump._

_WHAT? I'm going to break a leg!_

_Not Rafiki's problem._

_Can I talk from here and you listen?_

_Rafiki leaves now._

A slim shape jumped from the gigantic tree to another, this one smaller. Sebek plunged forward to follow him from the soil. He ran as fast as the mandrill jumped. He ran faster and faster until he distanced the monkey. He spotted a tree in the mandrill's way and jumped into the branches just before Rafiki landed on the branch.

Both stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily. Sebek's eyes dove into the monkey's yellow pair and searched any sign of resignation. He found none.

_One…minute of talk… won't kill you…. Please,_ Sebek breathed.

The mandrill seemed to consider it for a while and broke eye contact. He finally jumped on the ground and was followed by Sebek whom's paws hurt from the fall but let nothing show.

_I know,_ began Sebek, _that your role in this pride is the one of healing the weakened and ill. I didn't mean to interfere with your affairs. I won't do it again. I am just useless in the moment and I don't want to find a role by stealing another one's. I apologize._

Rafiki's face had softened a little bit as Sebek had humbly presented his apologies. Sebek waited for a reaction.

_Rafiki understands. Apologies accepted. You should go. Vitani will worry._

_How do you know about…_

_Rafiki knows everything._

The mandrill made his way to his tree. Sebek sat there for a while thinking of the small but evident hint Rafiki had slipped concerning Vitani's feelings towards him. Obviously, he loved her but this was a sort of confirmation of her own feelings for him. His heart skipped when he heard a roar from behind him. He jumped to his feet and turned around, all claws and fangs out. When he realized it was only Kovu, he felt stupid and watched him laugh out loud at his reaction.

_You should have seen your FACE! HA HA HA!_

_Very funny._

_REEEEEEEEEEEALLY!_

_Ok, ok you got me. What did you want to ask me?_

_Nothing. I was just searching for you. Simba wants to talk to you._

_Really?_

_He says it cannot wait. Let's go._

Both lions made their way back to Pride Rock and when they arrived, Simba was looking very worked up. He bore a worried face and paced nervously on the platform.

_You wanted to see me Your Highness?_

_I did. I did. Come over please._

_There is something wrong Your Excellence?_

_I think. Well I don't know yet. Come with me I'll show you._

The golden and the bronze feline made their way to the very top of Pride Rock where only the King and heir had access. Simba showed him around and told him where the borders of the kingdom were. He then showed the shadowed area that was the Hyena's territory.

_I've been coming here frequently these days, moved by a force I do not control,_ confessed Simba. _This patch of shadow south of Prideland seems to spread wider with each passing days. I sense something weird my friend. Dark forces are at play here._

_What do you think it could be Your Majesty?_

_I don't know. Did you come from south or north?_

_South, My Lord. Why this question?_

_What can you tell me about what is south of my lands?_

_Lands like this one. Sun rises and sets on those lands as it rises and sets on this one. Though there is a darker land not far from my own homeland._

_Our outlands are north. Where were yours?_

_Outlands? We had no such thing._

_Then what is this other dark land?_

_It is a myth more then a reality, Sire._

_Seeing parts of my land vanish in shadows Sebek, I think I will believe even the craziest theory._

_Right well I will tell you about the Racuna._

Under the burning sun and the blue sky, the King heard a name that was unknown to him. A name he knew he should be fearing but somehow the memory was too far buried. He had a vague flash of a feline form but that could be any part of a far memory.

_The Racuna is a spirit that comes down on Africa sometimes on the eve of a big change. It wages across the lands from South to North and spreads it's mischievous mind until it finds a prey._

_What kind of prey?_ Simba asked.

_A prey that it can fool into an unwanted purpose. But I know nothing more of it, Sire. All I think I know is that once the darkness engulfs your lands, we must all be careful._

_Indeed. We should go down now._

_Yes of course._

Sebek followed the King back down to the main platform. A tall zebra stood in front of Nala. She seemed very troubled by the zebra's sayings. As the lions came within earshot they heard:

_Yes Handa we will take care of it. Be assured of our complete collaboration._

_Thank you Queen of Queens._

The zebra went galloping back to its herd.

_What is it Nala?_ Simba asked.

_Handa says he has seen cheetahs walking towards Pride Rock as he went by walking the borders. Hyenas escorted them._

_Impossible! There hasn't been Hyenas here for years!_ Simba said startled.

_Hyenas?_

The voice came from Kiara who was leading the hunting party that was preparing to leave the den. She and the other lionesses, including Vitani and the older females came over to their King and Queen.

_Fear not all of you,_ Simba said reassuringly. _I will settle this at once. Nala, watch over the pride. Sebek, Nephi, Jeyau and Kovu, follow me._

Wouhouhou... What are hyenas doing there? What really is the Racuna? What, what, what, what, what? So many questions! Want the answers?

REVIEW!

KeiraMcJulian


	9. Chapter 9: Cloud of dust

OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS! Well... hum... Hello first of all and I can't wait to have your opinion on that! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!

ENJOY

The five lions took off from Pride Rock until they couldn't run further. In complete immobility, each of them searched the air for the rag smell of hyenas and the spicy smell of cheetahs.When Nephi picked up the smell he also picked up a strangely familiar smell he couldn't have forgotten. "That can't be".

_Nephi?_

_Yes my King, further west they are._

_Then let us move west._

The little crew ran west until a high cliff stopped them. Simba froze on place. He knew this place. How could he have forgotten it? This is the cliff from which his father fell many years ago. He walked carefully in the gorge. His paws barely echoed in the wide space of the high cliffs. Suddenly he picked up the smell of hyenas and cheetahs.

_There!_

Kovu had spotted a place from where a big cloud of dust arose. The lions rushed forward as Nephi repeated again aloud this tim:

_That can't be._

The run ended where the lions collapsed with dozens of hyenas. They were killing something big that still fought through the arisen dust. It prickled the feline's ears as they slammed off hyenas to near the fighting shape. When Jeyau roared ferociously, the hyenas took off and disappeared in the shadows of the rocks. Coughing harshly, the troop made its way the heavily breathing creature in front of them.But as the dust came down to the earth where it had arisen, it discovered a feline shape that made them shiver to the bone.

_Mufasa…_

Silence fell on the group of lions. Nephi had pronounced the name, the very name in one breath that died in his throat. The very King of Prideland, Simba's father stood right in front of them all. Jeyau's legs gave up and he fell on the ground. Nephi breathed heavily and Kovu had wide eyes and almost no sound came from him. Simba didn't move. The undead lion's presence had taken away all the warmth of his blood and chills now ran through his spine in rhythm with his hard pounding heart against his chest. Sebek stood taken aback by the name he had heard designating Simba's dead father. The dimmed light gave a surreal aspect to the scene.

_Mufasa…_

Nephi repeated the name with more assurance this time. He had regained control over himself faster then the others who were still thunderstruck by the apparition. The old warrior neared the enormous lion standing in front of them. The wind blew through his crimson mane and veiled his brown eyes. He took a step forward and that seemed to make the ice that kept the other felines paralysed melt.

_Father?_ Simba asked taking a step forward himself.

_My son. It is I. Your father._

_Father!_

Simba ran to his father and buried his face in his crimson mane. The older lion rested his head over his son's own. Jeyau was helped to stand by Kovu and Sebek who couldn't believe their eyes.

_I missed you so much Father! _Simba said as his tears dampened his father's fiery mane.

_I missed you too son._

_I'm sorry Father! I wish I could have done something… Father I feel so bad about this! I thought you were dead! I thought…_

But Simba couldn't continue further, his tears fell right from his heart and the guilt it had hidden all those years. Nephi gave a friendly hug to his friend as Jeyau bowed to the lion. Kovu was introduced to Mufasa but before the presentation could go on Simba realised something was wrong.His father looked as if he had taken no age. He looked as young and fresh as Simba remembered him. Plus he had fought so many hyenas and had no trace of it. Mufasa was dead. How could he be here right now?

_Father? Where have you been?_

_You see Simba when Scar left me to the vultures' mercy, he knew not that I wasn't dead yet. As he chased you off, I could hear his words. Then I was forced to go away. I hid in here for years, fearing that my return would cause more pain then rejoice. And now it is random that you have found me._

Sebek listened to the conversation and felt something was wrong. Mufasa was killed by his brother Scar who refused to help him and so he fell down and was stepped over by thousands of beasts. Mufasa couldn't have possibly survived this. But yet those animals could evade an obstacle that was too big to step on so he could have fallen unconscious from the fall and recovered from it. Yet again, Mufasa seemed so young. Not much older then Simba and far younger then Nephi who should have been his age, but no. Mufasa was barely older then his own son. It didn't make any sense. Sebek knew that. But how to tell Simba his worries without being a party popper? _"I can't tell him. I won't tell him. They are so happy now that they have found each other…"_

_Sebek come over! _Simba asked a big smile on his face.

_Yes Sire._

_This is my Father, Mufasa._

_I am pleased to meet the glorified Father of my King._

There was an involuntary second meaning to this sentence. It meant that Mufasa wasn't Sebek's King even though he seemed to be King to the others. That Sebek didn't think it before saying it.

_I am pleased to meet you as well,_ Mufasa said. _How is my dear wife? How is your mother, Simba?_

_She is fine! Sebek healed her recently. She had an illness that Rafiki wasn't able to heal and so Sebek did it. Rafiki has actually been strange in these days. I wonder what's up with him._

_Don't worry son, he'll be fine I am sure. Now take me back to Pride Rock will you?_

Sebek walked at the back of the procession heading for Pride Rock. He still couldn't help thinking something was wrong. He kept repeating to himself his theory of how Mufasa could have survived the incident so many he would believe it but nothing changed. Mufasa was there and shouldn't be. When they reached Pride Rock, the lionesses came out, hearing Simba's familiar roar. But not one of them could move. As they approached, they could see their unbelieving expression. Sebek stopped by Vitani.

_Something isn't right,_ Sebek whispered to her.

_I sense it too. How can he still be alive?_

_I don't know. Well I do have a theory but it's crazy and illogical._

Mufasa climbed the familiar rocks that led to the main platform where he once stood as King of the Pridelands. Sarabi fell in tears as she saw her husband right there before her eyes. He hadn't taken any age but she had.

_Sarabi my dear,_ Mufasa said.

_Oh Mufasa!_ Sarabi said as she cried against his muscular chest. _Oh Mufasa I can't believe it's you!_

_Hush now my love it's me._

And the whole pride rejoiced that evening and even Sebek and Vitani found comfort in the pride's joy to see their former King. But the magnificent lion was half present. His body was here but his mind was obviously travelling to a world where no one had gone before… and never came back from.

MOUHOUHAHAHA! CRAZY ISN'T IT! So how has Mufasa came back after so long? Why does he seem to not grow older? Is he really there? Is he alive even? And if he is...or is not who or what brought him back? REVIEW FOR MORE!

KeiraMcJulian


	10. Chapter 10: Materialized Memory

Hello everyone! So Mufasa is BACK! Find out why and how in this other chapter! Please review for more cause this is getting very interesting... in other words close to the juice!

ENJOY!

The flowing morning, Sebek woke up first. He wanted to see Vitani, tell her how much he was interested in her and how close they had become. When he came out of the den, glancing back at the beautiful female, he saw a shadow stretching to right before his front paws. The lion was standing at counter day.

_Simba?_

_No._

_Oh, I apologize Sir. I didn't recognize you._

_It's fine. We look alike a lot my son and I._

_Indeed you do._

_Would you join me in watching the sunrise? I could use the company._

_Sure. You seem preoccupied, Sir._

_Do I? I have been away for such a long time…_

_All the pride seems very happy to see you again, Sir._

_They are indeed. You are new here aren't you?_

_I am. Simba found me half dead in the desert a few weeks ago. The lionesses took care of me and I was eventually accepted._

_Yes. I see._

Silence fell between the two male, stranger to each other. Mufasa's thoughts were not with the sunrise, but somewhere else. Somewhere Sebek sensed no one could reach him. Mufasa looked at the sun and didn't blink. He stood there, motionless and seemed as if he wasn't breathing.

_Darkness has come,_ Mufasa said, _as I have._

_Pardon?_

_There is no need to pretend Sebek, you saw me right through._

_I don't understand Sir._

_You know I am not really alive don't you? You noticed I look as young as I once was, you noticed my thoughts were only half here and the other half is somewhere else. You noticed I am not breathing. You know Sebek._

Caught by surprise, Sebek knew not what to say. He of course knew all what Mufasa had mentioned but he never gave into believing it was true. Now that he had heard his doubts confirmed he saw that indeed the former King's chest didn't heave with the rhythm of breathing.

_What are you?_ Sebek asked forgetting all the politeness of earlier.

_Not alive, not dead. A materialized memory of sorts._

_Whose memory?_

_Simba's. My son's last souvenir of me._

_What are you here for?_

_Help. The darkness I was mentioning earlier is coming forth. The shadows are spreading south to north and will eventually reach the Pridelands. If nothing is done my son's kingdom will fall to his enemies paws._

_Who brought you back?_

_You mean what brought me back. I suppose I should know._

_You don't?_

_I actually don't. Do you know what is laying ahead, Sebek?_

_I don't dare saying._

_The Racuna… IT is coming forth, crusading across the land, sweeping them all into blackness one by one…until it is stopped._

_You mentioned Simba's enemies. Who are they?_

_Think Sebek. IT brings upon a land an enemy of the past that is a dark thing because IT is ITSELF a dark thing so whatever brought me back here was the Light side of IT. I am the light side of this enemy that is threatening to appear any time now. Think Sebek. Who might this enemy be?_

_Scar… The Racuna is bringing Scar back from the dead to fool a prey! Simba is the prey!_

_Exactly._

_But the Racuna brings back only an enemy not a helper. So I don't understand what brought you back… and even so why? Why would this Prey's land be so special for any other force to intervene?_

_Those are questions I cannot answer._

A loud yawn brought the two lions back to reality. Sebek had a whole lot of questions but they'd have to wait or either find answers in due time. Sebek heard Simba's familiar steps echoed by the width of the den.

_Promise me Sebek, that you will not tell my son nor anyone before I do._

_Sir, I…_

_Please promise me!_

Sebek looked into those pleading eyes, lifeless eyes but eyes full of love and care for Simba and all he represented. Sebek knew a secret that everyone would ignore until the proper time. He had to keep it a secret. For Mufasa. For Simba. For the pride's very sake.

_I promise._

After seeing Mufasa's grateful expression, he knew he had made the right choice. As he turned around though and saw Simba's joyful expression, he thought the opposite. _"What about my vow of loyalty…"_ Why wouldn't life be simple? Simba stepped out, followed closely by his mate.

_Father! Did you sleep well?_

Of course Mufasa wasn't going to tell his son he needn't to sleep.

_Yes son I did. How are you Nala?_

_Great Mufasa thank you._

_Sebek, escort my wife to the waterhole; I have to talk with my father privately._

_Yes Sire._

And so Sebek took off with Nala to the waterhole. Him and Nala had gotten quite closer since she talked with him before he left to settle things with Rafiki. They chatted animatedly as they proceeded to the waterhole. Nala drank as Sebek stood guarding her. When she was done she said:

_Would you like to come with me for a walk?_

_It would be my pleasure._

_So Sebek, I see you have gotten quite close to Vitani._

_Is it that obvious?_

_She's a nice girl._

_She is. I guess I can't hide that any longer._

_You see Vitani has no living parents left besides Kovu, since their older brother Nuka died, and Simba and I have begun to consider ourselves her parents. Being of the same generation, Kovu has no say on his sister's choice of a mate but I feel Simba and I do._

_I understand your Highness. Is there something I did wrong?_

_No, of course not. I wanted to tell you that we were very happy for you two. Simba and I think you make a fine couple._

_Thank you Majesty._

_Sebek. There is something else I wanted to tell you._

_Be free to do so your Highness._

_You have been irreproachable since your arrival here. You healed Sarabi, saved Simba's life, given Vitani a new blow of hope, settled a political problem with the zebras and not to mention your unflinching loyalty. You came to me this day when I reminded you that you had to go to Rafiki saying that you felt useless. Is it still the case?_

_Unfortunately it is. Your pride seems more then full already._

_Well may I suggest you something?_

_Why not Madam._

_Why not start by being my friend? And Vitani's mate for example?_

_Your friend?_

_My friend._

_It would be an honour._

_It's settled then. You should go see Vitani now._

_And leave you out there alone? No your Highness I can't do that._

_I'll be fine just run after your love. I'll catch up with you._

_Thanks your Majesty._

TADAAAAAA. That is why Mufasa is back but will Scar be back too? And if he is where is he? Why is Prideland threatened? Who sent Mufasa down to earth? Why is Sebek so implicated already?

READ&REVIEW to find out why!

KeirMcJulian


	11. Chapter 11: Swellorha

Great now we are getting closer to what I think is an important part. But unfortunatly you willl curse me for how I finished this chapter! I hope this one is as good as the others. It's hard to keep a good writting level. Well this is what I came up with!

ENJOY!

Sebek ran back to Pride Rock and stumbled in the den just as Vitani was walking out of it.

_Whoa Sebek where did you come from? I didn't see you in the den and the hunting party left already. I was worried._

_Vitani… have to talk… with you…_ Sebek said breathing heavily.

_Sure, Sebek calm down what is so important?_

_Vitani…_ he began, controlling his breath, _There is something I need to tell you and I've kept it secret for long enough now._

_Secret?_ Vitani said confused.

I_ can't hold that any longer I have to tell you!_

_Well tell me!_

_Vitani… I love you!_

The lioness stood frozen. The beautiful bronze lion standing in front of her had just told her he loved her! How many times had she prayed the Great Kings for this very moment!

_I love you too, Sebek._

And they nuzzled each other a long moment. Vitani found comfort in his presence and Sebek found peace in her sudden joyful calm. The silence seemed to sweep the worries out of their soul for an eternal minute until they broke their embrace. When they did, the truth came back to Sebek. _"Mufasa…"_

_What is it? Sebek what's wrong?_

_Nothing my love_, he said as the veil of his eyes vanished, _nothing is wrong anymore_

_Vitani?_

A female voice called for her as she turned around.

_What is it Sarafina?_

_Where is Nala?_

_I haven't seen her,_ Vitani answered.

_I have,_ Sebek said, _I went walking with her and she sent me back to Pride Rock. She said she would catch up with me._

_You left her out there?_ Sarafina said as she began to growl.

_Hey Sarafina are you all right? _Kovu asked as he and Kiara came back from a walk. _You seem pretty worked up._

_Yes grandmother. Mother can take care of herself,_ Kiara said.

_I know,_ Sarafina said retracting her claws. _I guess I'm tired._

_You worry too much my dear,_ Sarabi said. _She'll be back safe and sound soon enough. Now has anyone seen Mufasa?_

_I think he went to the top with Simba,_ Nephi said as he and his son came out from the den.

_They too should be back soon,_ Jeyau added.

But instead of the previous calm, there was a suddenly tensed atmosphere surrounding them. All the other lionesses came out with their cubs, seeming nervous. Something had drawn them all together on the platform. Nala arrived and no one moved.

_What is happening here? Why is everyone frozen on place?_

_I don't know my Queen,_ Nephi said. _But I won't feel safe until I do know._

Suddenly a loud sound reverberated through the warm still air. As all the lions raised their heads, enormous black clouds began to cover the sky. Lighting tearing them, they advanced over Pride Rock as Simba and Mufasa came down. The expected rain never came.

_Where does this storm come from?_ Kovu asked.

_This is no storm,_ a voice said from the rocks below.

Rafiki was progressing slowly, a grave face he bore.

_IT is coming._

_What is coming Rafiki?_ Sarabi asked.

_IT! The Racuna! The darkest force that exists nowadays. Perhaps you can tell them yourself Mufasa._

The general reaction was one of surprise except from Sebek, who already knew the story. Mufasa stepped forward and faced his wife. After a sorrowful look he faced his son.

_Simba, I am not really alive._

_WHAT?_

_He speaks the truth,_ Rafiki said._ Mufasa is a Swellorha. His spirit was given a body until his purpose is accomplished. Only then will he return to the Great Kings._

_Father, tell me these are lies!_ Simba pleaded. _Tell me this is not true!_

_But it is true my son. I am here to help you get rid of this upcoming darkness threatening to_ _invade your lands._

_How can you help me if you are not real!_ Simba yelled over the cracking of lightning.

_That is what you don't understand, _Rafiki said. _Mufasa is real, but he is not alive. He doesn't need to breath, eat, drink or sleep. A Swellorha is a lifeless moving body, possessed by the spirit of its ancient form. Your memory, Simba, the memory of your father that you kept so vivid in your mind at all times caused him to reappear at the dawn of your biggest challenge._

_Simba…_

_Don't come any closer to me! I don't know what you are but you obviously are not my father!_

_He is your Highness._

Sebek had spoken without really wanting to. He had provoked a general paralysis by revealing that he knew. Now he couldn't be saved of Simba's reaction at the thought of that truth.

_You knew!_

_Please Your Majesty…_

_YOU VOWED TO ME YOU WOULD REMAIN LOYAL! BUT YOU BETRAYED ME BY NOT REVEALING TO ME WHAT YOU KNEW!_

_I beg your pardon…_

_ENOUGH!_

Hurt shot through Simba's veins at the thought of what was a betrayal to him. Blinded with pain and anger, Simba smashed Sebek down with one paw, all claws out, brutally pressed on the side of his neck.

_Simba!_ Nala cried.

_NO!_ Vitani shouted.

_Father! Leave him be!_ Kiara begged.

_Simba!_ Mufasa said in a strong tone. _It is I who told him. It is I who made him promise to not to tell anyone. He held that promise! If you need to be mad at someone be mad at me! Leave Sebek out of this matter!_

But Simba heard no one. He saw Sebek's eyes, begging to be left alive. All the lions of his Pride now looked upon him with fear. Sebek's submissive attitude helped nothing. Simba was torn from inside. He wanted Sebek to defend his point, but he did nothing of it, instead he remained on the ground, at his mercy, fatally surrendering to Simba's will. Suddenly, something came flashing across his eyes, veiling Sebek from his sight.

He was violently hit by a greyish beige shape that knocked him off Sebek. When the King recovered from the impact, he saw Vitani lying over Sebek's unmoving shape. The lioness had tearful eyes but a determinate look. Simba read pain, love and supplication in those two yellow eyes watching him, defiant and deferent all at once. All the other lions and lionesses watched him, afraid and ready to run away. His next move would either shatter the pride apart, or reunite them.

Simba's anger disappeared when he saw all his loved ones so scared, so hurt, as hurt by him as he thought himself hurt by his Father. Confusion swept across his mind. _"What have I done?_ Then shame took him over. He felt a wave of chill run down his spine. Even if his father wasn't quite himself, wasn't he still his father? Hadn't he said he was there to help? Hadn't Sebek wanted to protect him by not telling him he knew what would hurt him? _"What have I done?"_

_Simba…_

_LEAVE ME!_

I told you you would curse me for the ending :p. Where has Simba fled? What is going to happen now? Will they go after him? Is Sebek alright and yet again where is Scar? Don't be mad! I warned you for the ending! Now if you want to find out more about this...

REVIEW!

KeiraMcJulian


	12. Chapter 12 : Cradle of Life

Houhouhou this is it! You will find out the truth about the Pridelands, about Sebek, about Scar and about what links Mufasa, Simba and Sebek together in this dangerous journey! But for now, where is Simba? I have had many askings for Sebek to be left alive so I complied! He will live.

ENJOY!

Before Nala could say anything more, Simba ran away. Silence fell over the Pride. Sebek coughed heavily and Vitani worried about him. Mufasa felt guilty. _"I should have told him from the start."_ But it was too late now. No one dared to move. Sarafina stepped forward.

_Mother where are you going?_

_I am going to bring Simba back._

_Leave him Sarafina,_ Rafiki said, _he needs time._

_There is NO time,_ the lioness said.

_Mother…_

_Nala, your husband is running away in a time where not only we but also all of Prideland needs him most! You are going to stay here and do nothing? Not I!_

_Mother be reasonable, he's in total fury right now…_

_No he is not! He is sad and hurt! YOUR KING NEEDS HELP,_ she yelled at the pride, _YOU ALL AND I NEED TO GO AFTER HIM AND BRING HIM BACK SO HE CAN DEFEND HIS LANDS! THE VERY LION THAT PROTECTS YOU EVERY PASSING DAY! EVERY PASSING SEASON! THE VERY LION THAT STANDS GUARD WHEN YOU'RE HURT OR SICK! THE VERY LION WHO GOVERNS THIS LAND WITH WISDOM AND FAIRNESS, WHO HAS GIVEN SO MUCH TO YOU ALL NEEDS YOU NOW! WILL YOU LET HIM DOWN?_

But Sarafina had no answer. The rest of the pride was too scared to do anything. She only understood what was at stake. Mufasa knew perfectly well that Rafiki, Sebek, Vitani and him could do nothing to help. The three males had been a part of the painful secret and Vitani had defied him. Sarafina trembled with emotion, looking deep into everyone's eyes. Suddenly, one lioness stepped forward to her side along with her young cub.

_She is right,_ the lioness said simply.

After a long moment, through which Sarafina regained part of her calm, another feline stepped forward. It was Nephi.

_We have to go get him,_ Nephi said.

_Simba is our King. He loves us and we love him. We can't leave him to the mercy of the forthcoming challenge,_ Kovu said as he joined Nephi.

_We don't even know what the challenge is,_ Kiara said without moving.

_It doesn't matter princess,_ the lioness said. _We must only bring Simba back here._

_Ok this is it, enough talking,_ Jeyau said_. Afraid or not, we have to go._

_But…_

_NO BUTS!_ Jeyau yelled.

_All of us, we move now,_ Sarafina said.

All of the lions complied with the order, regardless of the hierarchic order that ruled the pride. Sebek managed to stand and only Rafiki remained at Pride Rock. The dozens of lions and lionesses ran across the darkening Savannah led by Sarafina. As they ran, they followed Simba' smell. Mufasa noticed he was going back to the cliffs where they had found him. When they arrived there, they saw almost nothing because the blackness was thick between the dangerous cliffs. In one more lightning crack, the pride advanced in the shadows, stuck close to one another. The cubs were very afraid and made their best to stick to their parents' paws. The lights often tore the darkness to reveal the menacing facades of the cliffs. They advanced slowly and carefully. The leading figures were all males along with the royal family. Kiara stopped.

_Father…_

She had seen a sitting figure and moved towards it pulling all the pride along with her. One more lightning allowed Mufasa to see that the figure wasn't that of Simba.

_Wait Kiara this is…_

_How we meet again Mufasa._

The sitting figure turned around and revealed its face. It was Scar. Mufasa's brother and murderer. But Scar was just like Mufasa, he wasn't really alive. Plus he had eerie purple eyes and his scar glowed with the same dreadful light. Mufasa's own pair of brown eyes glowed golden-yellow.

_Where is my son?_

_Oh Simba? He hasn't found me yet he should arrive soon._

_How did you get back here?_ Sarabi asked growling.

_The Racuna brought me back, my dear lioness, just as Velkana sent Mufasa here in hope to save what IT wants over all. IT wants the Pridelands and said IT would put me on the throne if I defeated Simba, and restarted the combat we never finished._

_Simba killed you Scar!_ Kovu shouted.

_Oh who is that? Kovu, my unworthy heir. Have you sworn your loyalty to my filthy nephew?_

_I have nothing to do with you anymore,_ he growled.

_Scar. Leave at once, _Mufasa said, _or else…_

_Or else what? You could do nothing back then when you hung off the cliffs! Do you think you can do something against me now? I am only waiting for your dear son to come forth so we can finish our business._

As Scar spoke his venom to Mufasa, Sebek saw Simba on the cliff where he was lit by lightning. He motioned to Scar and then to Sebek who approved silently. Simba crept through the rocks to near Scar from behind. Sebek stepped besides Mufasa.

_Plus my dear brother, you forgot to tell your former pride about what would be very useful to beat me but now it is too late._

_I didn't tell them but I needed not to,_ Mufasa said with a smile. _Simba already has his Ally. The Prophecy has been fulfilled even without it being told._

At that precise moment, Simba jumped from a high rocky peak and landed on Scar's back. Surprised, Scar shook him off violently but not so much for Simba to be hurt by the fall. Mufasa advanced on his son's side.

_Father, this is my business._

_I am here to help Simba and whether you want it or not, you cannot overcome Scar alone. He can't be killed and can only be sent back to the Racuna. I am here to tell you how._

_Then tell me._

_Not now, you have to fight him in order to weaken him first, but be careful._

_So Simba where were we with our little fight a few years ago ah yes! We were there!_

As Scar spoke these words, purple flames surrounded the two lions and separated the King from his Pride. What Simba saw the next second was awfully familiar. Scar emerged from the flames, claws and fangs out, just like he had years ago when they fought at Pride Rock. As the battle within the circle of fire raged on, Mufasa began to say things very silently. Sarafina came closer to the former king and listened. She picked up Mufasa 's words.

They both started whispering the same words. Soon all the pride began to whisper the words, sort of hypnotized by them. Mufasa stepped closer to Sebek who had no idea what to do and whom the words did not affect. Mufasa began to talk to Sebek who fell in a kind of trance as he listened to the words.

_At the very beginning of time, this place was the cradle of life. Here it is now known as the Rift. The place from where all life sprang. It is the heart of Pridelands and the very reason why Racuna wants to take it from Simba. The lions were the first to appear from this very place and that is why we now govern the Savannah. The Rift is a place of mystical powers and eternal life. If the Racuna puts its hands on it, Pridelands and all life that came from it from the beginning of times to nowadays will be doomed to disappear. Scar is the Racuna's minion to quest against Simba's lands. You must now help him fight._

_Why me?_ Sebek asked as he looked at Simba and Scar fighting ferociously.

_You were chased from your homeland and it is with Simba that you collided when you first came here. He accepted you. He placed his fate in your hands when he made you a member of the Pride. You now have the power to help Simba, just as the pride will when they start shouting the prophecy._

Sebek had barely noticed that the whisper was now an insistent noise and grew echo in the wide Rift. They would soon be saying it out loud and then be shouting it as Simba fought with Scar. Sebek knew now why he was led in here in first place. He knew why Mufasa was back, knew why the Racuna wanted the Pridelands.

AH HA! Now you know why the Racuna wants the Pridelands. By the way the Rift really exist and the legend of it being the cradle of life exists too. But I really pushed it farther. Now you know as well why Sebek was brought to this pride by fate. Is he going to help Simba fight Scar, if he does, will they win? Answers you will get when you review!

KeiraMcJulian


	13. Chapter 13: It will stand this time

Hi there. This is both a great moment for me, and a really sad one. This is the last chapter of Royal Protocol doesn't always Stand. It's been a great experience to write this story. I would like to thank all those who have reviewed and especially the Ligerion Emperor and Sun Rei lioness, to whom I dedicate this last chapter. I do not think there will be a sequel to this story but hey, we never know. I won't give you guys hints like I usually do, you will find out by yourself. But for now...

ENJOY!

Sebek gazed at the fighters with a new determination and as he prepared to jump through the purple flames. Mufasa followed him in a powerful stride to break apart the wall of fire.Scar stopped dead when he saw the tow lions melting in each other and preparing to land directly on him. Simba saw that from the corner of the eye and managed to move away just in time to avoid the separation of the two beasts that now were landing between him and Scar. The Pride was now shouting the prophecy.

_No! I was supposed to win the lands! RACUNA! YOU PROMISED I WOULD BE KING!_

_No Scar._

When he evil feline turned around, all three lions had spoken together all at once.

_The Prophecy! The Father, the Son and the Spirit! Damn you Velkana!_

The three began shouting the prophecy along with the Pride.

**_LOYAL TO THE PRIDELANDS!_**

**_TO BE IN THE ONLY HANDS, _**

**_OF THOSE WHO NO MURDER COMMIT_**

**_OF THE FATHER, THE SON AND THE SPIRIT! _**

As the words were repeated, the fire died down and Scar backed up against the wall of the Rift. Mufasa, Simba and Sebek repeated the prophecy one last time.

_Loyal to the Pridelands_

_To be in the only hands,_

_Of those who no murder commit_

_Of the Father,_

_The son,_

_AND THE SPIRIT!_

With a tremendous power, the wind blew in the Rift and hit Scar who literally disintegrated with a painful roar. The dust went back to the dark clouds above their heads and they found themselves back at Pride Rock where the black clouds were replaced by white and silver clouds. A soft music was heard in the still air where light rain began to fall and seemed to hang in mid-air. Simba looked back at his pride that was stunned by the change in the atmosphere. He suddenly realized someone was missing. Sebek was still at his side but his Father was not.

_Simba._

The deep voice echoed through Simba's soul. When he turned around, he saw his Father stand at counter day in the middle of a sunray, descending from the opening in the thick white clouds.

_I have to return to the Great Kings._

_Father… don't leave me please! I didn't think what I said…_

_I know you didn't. But I am not a part of this world anymore. You are the King and you are still alive and well for a long time still. I must go._

_Father wait! What will happen with the Racuna now?_

_Do not worry son. As long as your blood and Sebek's blood still lives, IT will not return. Understand Simba that you are ruling the very land that saw life begin. Prideland is as old as the Great Kings themselves._

_I understand Father,_ Simba said with tearful eyes.

_I really have to go. Sebek?_

_Yes?_

_Thank you for helping us save the Pridelands._

_It was an honour… Your Highness._

_Mufasa…_

A surreal female voice was heard coming from the cloud. One beautiful white lioness was coming down the sunray. She was perfectly defined and had silk-like fur and crystal silver eyes. She stopped a few feet from Pride Rock.

_Come home now, Mufasa._

_I am coming,_ Mufasa said. _Goodbye son. Goodbye Sarabi, my love._

_Simba… _the lioness said.

_Yes?_

_Take great care of my lands._

_I will._

Both Mufasa and the lioness walked up the sunray and disappeared in the clouds. The fluffy white shapes vanished in thin air but the rain still fell for a moment. The music died down and Simba turned around to face his Pride. All of them were descendants of that white Lioness. They owned the very first of lands. And now Sebek owned it too.

_Who was she?_ Vitani asked breaking the silence.

_Velkana,_ Simba answered.

_How do you know?_ Nala asked.

_I don't know. I feel it was her…_

_Does that mean this land has now two Kings?_ Kiara asked confused.

_Protocol says there can't be two Kings,_ Nephi said.

_We know it doesn't always stand,_ Kovu said.

_It will stand this time,_ Sebek said.

_What are you saying?_ Simba asked.

_I'm saying these are your lands. I'm saying I don't want to be King. I just want to be your friend,_ Sebek told Simba.

_You are more then a friend, Sebek, you are my brother._

And that is how Sebek became an official member of the royal family. He married Vitani two days after. The Hyenas never showed up again. Simba had come to believe they were as well part of the memories of Scar's time. The cheetahs went back to their homeland. It appears that the Racuna had taken a grip on them and had driven them out of their minds.

All that Sebek wanted was to be a part of this Pride. He had become an illegible King. Each and every one of us has dreams, hopes, secrets and fears, but we come from the same place. Is the Rift the cradle of life? Is there somewhere a King that guards this very land and a protocol to rule it? I don't know but just like Sebek, all we hope for is a place in this world.

Well... I guess that says it all. What to say as the end word... Oh well I'd like to hear from you all who read the story and I want you guys and grils to know that we are all a bit like Sebek. A little lost and then we find our place. Maybe you won't face Scar yourself but who knows... maybe there is in your life an enemy from the past that you can overcome?

I love you all from the bottom of my heart!

KeiraMcJulian


End file.
